


Little Things

by CupOfTheeFics



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: France is mentoined, M/M, Sweet and short, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:22:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23800741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupOfTheeFics/pseuds/CupOfTheeFics
Summary: America loves all the little things others miss about England .
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Little Things

_America loves the little things about England, little things others seem to miss . He always wanted to point them out when he sees them, but then shut his mouth because if others can't see them . Then America has all those little things for himself ._

_Like the way he smiles .._

_Everyone knows the arrogant smirks, or the insane smile when England plans something horrrible ._

_But nobody sees the gentle smile he gives to flowers, or when he pets a cat, or the content smile when he spots him enjoying his thee in his garden . Hiding behind the bushes spying on him, till the british man notice him and yells at him for being creepy ._

_Or when he hums .._

_America doesn't understand how nobody hears it, it's soft en slow so America guess why nobody hears it ._

_It makes him relax and sleepy and it's bad when Germany notice and yells at him too . But it's not America's fault ! England's humming is nice to hear .._

_He has to admit it was funny when France thought there was a bee somewhere and he panicked fast ._

_Or the way he walks .._

_For some reason England tends to skip sometimes when he is walking, when he is happy he skips 2 times every 5 minutes if he is in a hurry he skips 3 times under the minute_ ( yes America was bored when he decided to keep count ) .

_Or when he is angry everyone focus on his big eyebrows that tend to lead and go to war with everyone who stands in their way ._

_America notice other things, England's tinted red cheeks, or when his nose give a twitch when he speaks loudly . Or how clear his eyes became when he focus on his target_ ( America admits he is jealous of France, when England focus on his more . ) 

_How the way he speaks his tone will become bit heavy on the end, and he sometimes makes small moves with his hand quick and unnoticeable but America sees it ._

_America loves all those little things, and there are more to tell but America rather keep it to himself ._

' What is with you ? ' England asked as both he and America walked out of the movie theather . ' Nothing why ? ' America smiled as he holded England's hand before the man could pull away .

England's cheeks went bit red but did not refuse the hand holding .

' Well you wanted to see this film for so long now, but it looked like you had no intrest in it . May I ask why ? '

' Oh well .. It was not that awesome .'

' Come on now America .'

' No really .. ' He quickly kissed England on the lips, making the other speacheless for seconds .' Besides I was more happy spending time with you ! '

England wanted to yell America could see that, but then to his surprise the english man calmed down and nodded .' I am also happy to spend time with you, I missed you .' 

' I missed you too .'

And they kissed once more .


End file.
